A variety of assemblies comprised of a mount and a sensor of this type are known. The essential function of this assembly consists in enabling the sensor to be fastened to the mount and thus to the windshield of a motor vehicle so as to permit a simple and reliable attachment, on the one hand, and an exchange of the sensor, if required, on the other hand. Specifically, the assembly must ensure that the sensor is fastened in the mount with a certain pretension.
The object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly.